Un mundo para soñar
by Hikari Vits
Summary: Ellos fueron felices. "Tokyo Ghoul" era solo un programa de TV que mostraba el mundo antes de que la inclusión ghoul a la sociedad iniciara. Pero los actores recordaban difusamente... cosas. Hubo un cuerpo, un sospechoso en fuga, un "dios" que lo escribía todo, y dos mundos rotos. Ellos solo querían ser felices. Vivir lo que no pudieron aquel podrido entonces.
1. Chapter 1

**Un mundo para soñar**

Capítulo I: Inquietud

Sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a los contornos del cerámico lavabo. Últimamente este se encontraba repleto de fisuras, tema sobre el que su madre intentaba pasar por alto. Por las mañanas, en la tranquilidad (soledad) del baño, él podía simplemente mirarse en el espejo y divagar en sus pensamientos (o no pensar en absoluto) con la mirada clavada en su propio rostro. Era una gran forma de comprobar que realmente se encontraba allí; no en la pantalla de un televisor.

Kaneki se sentía extraño. Era una figura pública. ¡Interpretaba al protagonista de la serie con mayor _rating_ en todo Japón! En definitiva no estaba en los planes de su lista de Año Nuevo. Culparía a Hide plenamente de aquello: fue su maldita idea el que ir al _casting_ para " _Tokyo Ghoul_ " sería genial.

Pero no le disgustaba del todo actuar. Es más, era su sustento. Tan importante como la carne humana que lo mantenía en funcionamiento.

Sí, su personaje se había vuelto su pilar de vida. Eso lo preocupaba demasiado.

Un rugido se abrió paso desde su estómago. ¡Maldita sea! Realmente odiaba eso de él mismo. Amaría poder vivir del café con tal de no tener que volver a ver al doctor Kanou para que le redactase el documento para retirar su ración de carne, fuera de los días en los que la CCG los distribuía. Al verlo sentía algo extraño en el pecho, asco de sí mismo al pensar en ello. Durante el último año la situación alimenticia de Kaneki era un desorden: hambre transitoria fuera de temporada. Y bien sabían, tanto los que eran humanos como los que no, que el hambre de un ghoul era altamente peligrosa.

—¿Podré esperar dos semanas? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras observaba sus ojos reflejados. El izquierdo ya había cambiado de forma. No se arriesgaría.

Sus manos soltaron la pieza de plomería. Ambos irises volvieron a ser grises.

Iría ese mismo día a hablar con Kanou.

* * *

—¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo has dormido?—la madre de Kaneki Kyo, Kaneki Aiko, preguntó dulcemente mientras fregaba los platos.

Era una mujer hermosa, y así su hijo lo creía. Tenía una cara ovalada enmarcada por cortos rizas negros (el color natural del cabello de Kaneki Kyo) y sus ojos grises refulgían tras unos delgados lentes. Y casi siempre estaba sonriendo.

—Bien, mamá —contestó para luego acercarse y besar su mejilla. El híbrido observó la pila de vajilla en el lavadero —. Hasta ayer estuviste con fiebre. No te sobre esfuerces.

—Eso es imposible. Ya lo sabes — fue su respuesta. Voz dulce como miel. Sus palabras perforaron la mente del de cabellos pálidos, provocando un doloroso eco que invadía su cabeza.

—¿Amor? —la voz de la mujer sonó preocupada. Realmente preocupada.

No notó que presionaba su frente fuertemente, muy fuertemente, mientras tenía los párpados apretados.

—Estoy bien…

Desvió la mirada en un intento de escapar de la de su madre, que lo estudiaba. Ella descifraría sus sentimientos. Lo usual.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó sin creerlo por completo.

—…Sí

Nuevamente sus entrañas gruñeron, rompiendo por completo la mentira.

Kaneki Aiko lo miró los ojos, con una expresión que su hijo leyó como comprensión y compasión mezcladas.

— ¿Cuándo irás al CCG?

El joven suspiró: —Hoy mismo, luego de la universidad.

Normalmente no pensaba mucho en el hecho de que se alimentaba de humanos. Era relativamente fácil intentar ignorarlo, ya que los cuerpos con los que la _Commission of Counter Ghoul_ o Comisión de Contramedidas Ghoul (aunque además de ocuparse de la captura de criminales ghouls se encargaran de satisfacer las necesidades, de la cuales los humanos carecían, a los civiles de esta _clase_ ) los abastecían ya no contaban con su forma original. Eran entregados refrigerados y cortados en trozos por secciones.

Pero los días que corrían para él ya no encajaban con su definición de normalmente. Desde su incursión en el mundo de la televisión no dejaba de pensar en que se encontraba devorando los cadáveres de gente que alguna vez tuvo sentimientos. Se sentía como un caníbal, aun habiendo siempre sido así. Al llevar los primeros bocados a la boca una inexplicada culpa lo invadía. Poco importaba que la fuente de su carne generalmente fueran muertes a causa de accidentes.

El polémico tema de la serie sin duda lo había trastocado, y se sentía perdidamente identificado con el personaje que llevaba su mismo apellido: Kaneki Ken.

" _Tokyo Ghoul"_ era un programa morboso. Seres asesinos cegados por un hambre insaciable y una CCG pasada repleta de sed de sangre. Y algo en eso lo había _(¿conquistado?)_ intrigado.

Antes las cosas habían sido así. _"Es realmente un alivio saber que hemos evolucionado y quitado la venda que nos impedía ver a los de la otra especie como hermanos nuestros"_ dijo una maestra suya cuando asistía al secundario. A Kaneki le supuso una frase digna de ser anotada en su memoria.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente en afán de liberarse de los nudos mentales que empezaban a formarse.

—Debes irte ya, cariño, o te retrasarás.

Kaneki asintió y la abrazó nuevamente: —Nos vemos pronto.

—Cuídate.

—No te preocupes. Lo haré.

—Y no te esfuerces mucho.

Al instante de formular la oración se arrepintió de haberla dicho. Rápidamente en cerrar la puerta antes de tener que oír otro de sus dolorosos "Ya sabes que es imposible".

* * *

Kishitani Touka también estaba viendo su reflejo. Sin embargo, esta no era una escena regular en sus mañanas. El objeto reflector tampoco era un espejo.

Corroboraba el estado de presentación en su imagen ante una vitrina. ¡Odiaba su maldito uniforme! El de la serie era mucho menos... colorido. Vestía una larga falda gris tablada larga hasta el inicio de sus rodillas y un abrigo de lana amarillo pastel (o "amarillo patito _moe"_ según ella) sobre la camisa blanca. No llevaba nada anudado al cuello de esta. El lazo verde allí correspondiente había sido dignamente utilizado como una herramienta de autodefensa cuando uno de los estúpidos alumnos de la universidad cercana había tenido la intención de sobrepasar su espacio personal. Habrá necesitado a alguien realmente fuerte para deshacer sus improvisadas esposas.

—¡Touka! —el aturdidor grito se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente que se movía en las calles y llegó a los oídos de la adolescente.

Touka volteó para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su amiga que sacudía su mano en modo de saludo. O eso creía ella, porque más bien se veía como si recibiera un golpe eléctrico en la muñeca.

—¡Y-yoriko! ¡Calma! ¡Todos están mirando!

Eso no era verdad. En ciudades como Tokio, las personas no tienen tiempo que desperdiciar viendo como dos chiquillas se comunicaban a gritos en la acera.

— ¡Mira! ¡Estás en la TV! —ignorándola, ella apuntó con toda la extensión que su ligeramente regordete dedo índice poseía.

El lugar señalado se encontraba justamente unos centímetros a la izquierda de su imagen. En la pantalla plasma se veía a sí misma sentada en un sillón conversando con un hombre maduro en un programa de entrevistas al más puro sentido americano. Bien… "conversar" tal vez era exagerar un poco. Él formulaba preguntas y ella intentaba responder sin que los nervios la traicionaran e hicieran que chorradas salgan de su boca.

De pronto sintió una fuerte oleada de calor en el rostro y la seguridad de que estaba rojo fue total. El estar en un _chat show_ no era una experiencia que deseara repetir. Definitivamente no.

Observó los alrededores intentando cazar señal de que alguien la hubiera reconocido, pero al parecer seguía tan poco resaltante entre la multitud como la advertencia de "FUMAR DAÑA A LA SALUD" en un paquete de cigarrillos.

Soltó un suspiro aliviada para luego volverse a su amiga, quien tenía la nariz estampada contra el vidrio.

—¡Hey, Touka! ¡Ahí está Kaneki! —exclamó emocionada dando un brinco en el lugar. Se permitió un segundo de reflexión antes de agregar: —¿No se ve guapo de traje? ¿Eh, Touka?

El ligero codazo que siempre acompañaba esas insinuaciones no se hizo esperar, que la ghoul recibía con una cara completamente roja. Kaneki sí que estaba guapo

—¡V-vaya idiotez!

Yoriko estaba dispuesta a seguir molestándola, sin embargo una presencia acaparó su atención.

—¡Señorita Kim! —ella corrió en su dirección agitando la maleta que contenía sus libros escolares.

—¡Yoriko! ¡Touka! ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—¡Por mí súper, señorita Kim! ¡Y Touka mejoró bastante en Literatura! Apuesto a que logrará ingresar a la Universidad Fuji.

—¡Kim! —Touka la miró sorprendida. Desde el final del rodaje de la primera temporada no se había cruzado con ningún otro miembro del reparto. Exceptuando, por supuesto, a Kaneki y Hide. Ellos eran sus amigos (a veces muy a su pesar), y siempre los encontraba en cualquier lugar.

Kimberly era una mujer joven, hija de ingleses, que se había mostrado muy emocionada por conseguir un rol en la serie. No únicamente por aparecer en TV, sino que al parecer había hallado el tema de la historia muy romántico. De hecho; su personaje era parte de la única pareja, que Touka recordaba, con relación asumida durante la temporada filmada: Nishino Kimi.

Particularmente, a Touka le agradaba mucho. No lo admitiría públicamente, pero había ganado su aprecio desde la primera vez en la debió liberar su _kagune_ durante la grabación y la mujer la elogió.

" _¿Esas son realmente tus alas? Son muy bellas"._

Esa frase recorrió su espina dorsal en forma de ráfaga helada. Jamás olvidaría el sobresalto que sintió al escucharla. Había sido… muy extraño. Y lueg _o_ (casi como para que fuese más extraño) _Nishino Kimi_ dijo lo mismo de las de _Kirishima Touka_ , su personaje.

—¡Ah! En verdad me es muy conveniente verlas —su expresión se había iluminado súbitamente mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su bolso —. Tengo una invitación para cada una.

Agitó en forma triunfal dos pedazos de cartulina y se las tendió.

—¿Una fiesta? ¡Maravilloso! ¿No es así, Touka?

La nombrada volteó la tarjeta para ver el contenido del dorso.

—¿A qué se debe? —preguntó confundida. No estaba segura, pero creía que aún no había transcurrido un año desde el último cumpleaños de la mujer. ¿Qué otra cosa podría celebrar?

—¿No lo sabes? —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kim, iluminándola —. ¡Estoy comprometida!

Extendió su mano ante la adolescente, quien la tomó entre las suyas. En esta relucía algo que Touka jamás había visto en su compañera de actuación: una sortija de compromiso.

—P-pero… ¿Quién…?

—¿Quién más podría ser? ¡Obviamente es Amamiya Nishio! —exclamó Yoriko, mientras giraba como un trompo sobre un solo pie y las manos extendidas como las aspas de un ventilador —. ¡Hay romance por el aire! ¿Y tú, Tou? ¿Cuándo celebraremos _tu_ fiesta de compromiso?

—¡N-no digas tonterías!

Por su parte, Kim sonreía para sí misma de forma vaga. Su mente volaba lejos, para ser precisos, cerca de su prometido. A veces creía que era demasiado bueno para ser real. Las chicas seguían discutiendo. Kim sacudió su cabeza para sacarse de la ensoñación. Debía ir ya a la universidad o llegaría tarde.

— ¡No falten, chicas! Nos vemos en una semana.

—¡Espera! —Touka la llamó antes de que vaya. Ante su mirada inquisidora, ruborizada preguntó: — ¿Por qué nos invitas? Nosotras…

—Son como mi familia.

Ella se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta. ¿Familia?

—Sí. Como mi familia. Desde que iniciamos con el rodaje, siento como si fuéramos una gran familia —adoptó un tono de voz repentinamente melancólico —. Siempre fui muy apegada a la mía, y ahora que estoy en Japón no los veo tanto. La diferencia de horario entre Inglaterra y aquí es tan grande…

El ambiente de tornó pesado. Para liberar la tensión, Kim agregó: —Pero no se preocupen. Hablé con ellos, y me han dicho que no hay manera en que se pierdan de la boda. Bien, ahora realmente debo irme. Suerte con el estudio, Touka, que espero verte en el campus el próximo año.

—Oh. G-gracias.

Ambas vieron a la mujer alejarse a un paso apresurado.

—Nosotras también deberíamos irnos, Tou. ¿Qué hora es?

La joven tomó su celular del bolsillo del uniforme.

Mierda. Las 7:30.

Y el horario de entrada del colegio era 7:00.

Mierda.

* * *

Al final de otra tediosa jornada universitaria, Hide esperaba a su amigo con la espalda recostada en un tronco y el mp3 encendido. Al momento en el que lo divisó salir del edificio se retiró los cascos de las orejas y se acercó sigilosamente. Era extraño.

No el acercarse sigilosamente. Hide siempre lo hacía.

Extraño era que Kaneki no estuviera leyendo.

El chico solo se detuvo unos instantes, ya deduciría la razón luego de charlar con él. Ahora solo haría lo de siempre.

Saltó sobre su espalda, doblándolo por la cintura, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su amigo era un medio ghoul, ¿no? Pues no habría de dolerle… demasiado. Pues él era un investigador ghoul. Eran términos casi iguales.

Normalmente, el peliblanco daría un grito de sorpresa (aunque todos los días era asustado por él) e intentaría zafar del agarre de su amigo. Hide, su mejor _mejor mejor_ amigo. Pero las cosas no sucedieron así.

Kaneki simplemente se dejó abrazar. No emitió ni un sonido; quejido, gemido, grito, ni nada. Simplemente, ya doblado sobre la cintura, permanecía con la mirada adherida al suelo. Su única reacción fue un ligero sobresalto.

Hide, luego de balancear las piernas en el aire unos segundos, se soltó y volvió a tocar el suelo con los pies.

Frunció el ceño al notar que Kaneki seguía en la posición anterior. Inspirando profundamente asumió una cara dramática.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Ya no soy digno de ti que ni siquiera me diriges un saludo?!

El otro parpadeó repetidamente.

—No es nada. Solo estaba pensando.

Kaneki sonrió, de la forma en la que ninguna persona podría hacerle la contraria. Maldita sonrisa inocente, se decía Hide a veces, pero en realidad le agradaba verlo feliz. Pero esa _maldita_ sonrisa era _malditamente_ falsa.

—Bien, 'neki, ¿estás ocupado? Es que debo ir al CCG para que me esclavicen y el trayecto se me hace largo solo.

Las manos tras la nuca. Expresión despreocupada.

 _Averiguaré lo que sucede. No tienes razón para estar_ _solo._

—¿Al CCG, dices?

 _"No puedo ir si Hide también va. Sabrá sobre…"_ piensa el ávido lector y amante del terror. No desea que su amigo lo sepa. No desea que su amigo lo crea un desequilibrado

 _(un monstruo)_

y se ría

 _(lo tema)._

 _"Entonces_ eso _está relacionado con el CCG…"_ piensa el aspirante a detective y fanático de la música _dubstep._ No desea que su amigo permanezca guardando los problemas que lo agobian

 _(que lo rompen)_

para sí mismo. No desea que no confíe en él

 _(lo deje de lado)._

El silencio formado por las cavilaciones se vio deshecho por la voz de Kaneki.

—Lo lamento, Hide. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

—¡Hey! Casi lo olvido. Esto me lo trajo Kim. Al parecer ese Nishio hizo algunos progresos. A veces me pregunto qué hace una dulzura como Kim con un idiota como el _senpai._

Al tomar la tarjeta que le era extendida, se sorprendió al ver de qué se trataba.

 _Oh…_

 _—_ ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Nishio-senpai se casa?!

¿Estaría en una dimensión alterna? ¿Lo estaba leyendo bien?

—Hombre, yo tampoco lo creí. ¡Vaya, esta juventud apresurada de hoy!

Kaneki se despidió pocos minutos después, y el joven de cabellos rubios apagados volvió a acomodarse los audífonos y poner en _PLAY_ el mp3. Era un hermoso día soleado, aunque la brisa soplaba. Hide ya no sonreía, simplemente contemplaba a su mejor _mejor mejor_ amigo marcharse a través del camino rodeado de árboles. Algo andaba mal.

Cuando Hide llegó a la central del CCG de Tokio para iniciar otra investigación, no vio a Kaneki allí en ningún momento. Tampoco lo hizo Kanou.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lamento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero ya no tenía ni la más pálida idea de sobre qué escribir…**

 **Está bien… Ideas, tenía muchas; pero no la voluntad de pasarlas al "papel", no. El tiempo tampoco es mi amigo.**

 **Es agradable comenzar a escribir para este fandom (en el que Cassie McCormick y Misari son mis ídolos).**

 **Maldito seas, Ishida, por crear el mejor manga que he leído.**

 **¡Sigan así!**

 **Hikari Vits.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un mundo para soñar**

Capítulo II: Chocolate

 _Lo único que sus sentidos captaban era sangre. Su agridulce olor, su calidez. La niebla negra era tan espesa que parecía una venda atada alrededor de sus ojos._

"Un ghoul de un ojo."

 _Un líquido espeso empapó su rostro._

"Siempre he querido ver uno."

 _Como a un espécimen extraño. Como a un_ fenómeno _._

 _Un ligero resplandor pareció temblar frente a él, difuso y agitado (como una persona jadeando por aire). La mancha fue tomando lentamente color, adquiriendo un tono rojizo. Demoró un poco en notar que se encontraba sentado._

 _La voz desconocida que sonaba parecía burlarse de él._

 _Esta no daba pistas de su posible dueño; lo único que daba era unos altibajos en el tono horribles, como alguien intentando sintonizar una estación de radio._

 _Kaneki la oía sin lograr reaccionar del todo. Simplemente sentía encogerse en el asiento más y más, con una creciente sensación de incomodidad..._

 _¿Cómo que no existía...?_

"No existe un... llamado..."

 _Era imposible._

"No existe un ghoul llamado..."

 _No lograba distinguir nada además de esa mancha luminosa; que se alzaba hasta la altura de su cabeza, tras el mostrador. Porque esa extraña mesa parecía una especie de mostrador._

"Pero sí..."

* * *

Kaneki abrió los ojos súbitamente con la respiración alterada. Se encontraba en la habitación de su departamento y (para su alivio) solo. Había regresado ya de la visita que hizo a su madre, como casi todas las semanas.

 _(si tan solo mejorase ya...)_

Se irguió lentamente, sobándose la cabeza que dolía un infierno. No comía nada desde la última ración que se le fue concedida, mas no iría junto al doctor Kanou bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Y si Hide estaba? ¿Y si estaba algún amigo suyo y se lo contaba? ¿Y si pensaba que...?

¿Y si...?

Sus tripas rugieron nuevamente, reclamando alimento. En esos momentos estaría realmente feliz si los cubos de azúcar milagrosos de Anteiku fueran reales.

Su teléfono vibró. Un mensaje de Hide.

 _"Vas a la fiesta hoy? : )"_

¿La fiesta era esa noche?

 _"Creo que sí. ¿Vas tú?"_ escribió Kaneki en el aparato, con su impecable ortografía. Para él, el vocabulario de internet era un ataque al idioma japonés.

 _"CLARO! Pero antes tomamos un cafe?"_

Volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, sonriendo para sí, mas plenamente consciente de que no lograría conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Alcanzó su celular una vez más, y se sorprendió al verlo. ¿Mediodía? ¿Realmente? Y él siempre se consideró alguien madrugador...

 _(De hecho su mano ya estaba apoyada en la barbilla.)_

Se levantó de una vez por todas y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, directamente a prepararse una taza de café para iniciar el día. Abrió las puertas de la alacena de par en par y cogió uno de los varios (realmente muchos) frascos de café instantáneo. También guardaba en ella algunos _snacks_ , como papas fritas o dedos de queso para cuando Hide osaba aparecer por allí.

Vertió el contenido del envase en un embudo metálico y procedió a derramar agua hervida en él describiendo círculo tras círculo. La verdad no _recordaba_ muy bien de dónde había aprendido a preparar café, pero a sus amigos realmente les agradaba, ¡incluso a Hide! Él inundaba su taza en azúcar, alegando que aborrecía todo lo amargo.

Hide... ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

En la mente de Kaneki la pregunta daba vueltas en su cerebro como una canción ambiental.

 _¿Y si...?_

* * *

—¡No! ¡Así no se sujeta un quinque, Saiko! —el investigador rubio hacía gestos desesperados con los brazos —¡Tienes que tomarlo del mango! ¡No! ¡El mango!

La chica de las coletas seguía abrazada al arma observando a su alrededor desconcertada, ignorando las señas de su mentor.

Hide suspiró. Había sido toda una odisea arrastrarla fuera de su encierro autoimpuesto. No sirvió el halagarla, ni el convencerla amablemente, ni el chantajearla. Para nada. Al parecer el "Método Urie" fue más práctico.

 _"Si no asistes al entrenamiento no estarás apta para las misiones. Un investigador que no es de utilidad en el campo de batalla ni fuera de él no tiene razón para ser pagado. Si el CCG te despide, no tendrás dinero."Y "no dinero" significa "no videojuegos"._

Volteó a ver a Tooru. _Por favor, dime que al menos a uno le va bien._ Él hizo una mueca extraña de vergüenza al notar que era observado, pero siguió lanzando sus cuchillos al aire.

 _¡CRASH!_

Hide volteó sobresaltado al origen del sonido.

—¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento, _Hissan_! Y-yo... —Shirazu corrió hasta el nuevo agujero en la pared, desesperado —¡Lo pagaré!

Segunda vez... en la semana. Definitivamente alguien tendría el sueldo descontado.

Se rascó la mejilla con la uña y sonrió restándole importancia. Tomó su celular del bolsillo (lugar en el que un buen Investigador no lo guardaría) y leyó el mensaje entrante.

 _"Está bien. ¿Cuándo dices?"_

—Vaya, Kaneki. ¿Quién escribe dos signos de interrogación en mensajes de texto?

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Tooru, quien lo miraba con los brazos tensos y labios entreabiertos.

* * *

Cuando Kaneki entró a la cafetería, se sintió agradecido de no ser reconocido por los fanáticos. Era un local tranquilo, con cortinas pasteles en las ventanas y floreros sobre las mesas. Y Hide estaba sentado en una mesa redonda para dos, con sus auriculares rojos puestos (que contrastaban con su _traje gris_ ).

— _Yo,_ Kaneki.

Algo que Kaneki realmente amaba de Hide: la forma en la que, al sonreír, todo se veía más cálido.

 _(Yo, Kaneki.)_

Algo que a Kaneki le incomodaba de Hide: la forma en la que, con su mera presencia, hacía que lo profundo de su mente cosquilleara inquieta.

—Hola, Hide —Kaneki se sentó frente a él, con una expresión ligeramente sonriente —. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien —contestó —. Intentando hacerme respetar como mentor. Los chicos tienen casi nuestra edad, ¿sabes? Creo que eso me hace menos _respetable._

Cuando la risa de Kaneki cesó, un silencio extraño se apoderó del ambiente; extraño, como si cualquier posible tema de conversación desapareciera en el aire. Normalmente situaciones como esas no eran incómodas, sin embargo, se sentía vulnerable.

Una camarera se acercó a la mesa con los menús en mano. Ella era joven, pero se movía entre las mesas con la soltura de haber servido platos durante toda una vida. Y con patines. _"¡Patines, Kaneki! No me digas que no te impresiona."_

Kaneki no tuvo necesidad de leer las opciones. No era como si hubiera muchas cosas que pudiera elegir.

—Un café negro, sin azúcar, por favor.

Él le ofreció una dulce sonrisa de cortesía. Ella no se la devolvió. Simplemente contempló la página en la que escribió el pedido, con la expresión de haber descubierto a un bicho especialmente desagradable.

Por supuesto. Era de conocimiento universal el hecho de que un ghoul solo podía consumir café.

Y carne humana.

El aire comenzó a sentirse pesado, como si realizar cualquier movimiento fuera equivalente a levantar cien quilos.

 _¿Y si...? ¿Y si...?_

—¡Vamos, Kaneki! —Hide encaró a la rubia de patines —. Ignóralo, que vive en un eterno plan de ahorro. Tráiganos un pedazo de brownie y uno de torta de nueces. Y también una malteada para mí. ¿Qué sabores tienen?

El pecho de la chica volvió a inspirar y exhalar normalmente, y la atmósfera volvió a su aburrida presión.

—Tenemos de frutilla, de vainilla, de mora, de cereza, de...

—¿Hay de chocolate?

—No, lo siento.

—Oh. Una de vainilla entonces.

—Muy bien. Una malteada de vainilla, una porción de brownie y una porción de torta de nueces; ¿correcto?

—Eh... el café también —intervino tímidamente Kaneki.

La sonrisa plástica de la joven se extendió como si su boca fuera de goma. Marcó algo en su libreta y se marchó, patinando entre los clientes.

—¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Y tú?

Kaneki sintió que los colores abandonaban su rostro. No deseaba hablar de eso. _Por Dios,_ simplemente quería olvidar que él era un...

-¡No puedo creer que no tengan chocolate! ¡Eso es un crimen!

Suspiró. Y sonrió.

—He oído mucho del chocolate —comentó el de cabellos blancos con una expresión despreocupada —. Me pregunto a qué sabe.

 _Oh. Pero su mano estaba en la barbilla. Porque autodespreciarse era-_

—¿Sabes? No es _tan_ delicioso como lo pintan. Pero las malteadas son geniales.

La joven no tardó en regresar a ellos, equilibrando una bandeja en la mano a la par en la que se equilibraba a ella misma sobre las ruedas. Colocó el brownie y el batido frente al rubio; y la torta y el café frente a Kaneki. Luego de decir un protocolar _"Esperoquedisfruten"_ rodó a otra mesa.

Este contempló el postre cubierto de nueces (no sabría apuntar exactamente cuáles, todas eran iguales), inseguro de qué hacer a continuación. Como si Hide fuese un lector de mentes, jaló el plato hacia él.

—Gracias por invitarme. Espero que aprendas a invertir más en tu amigo del alma.

Y con una sonrisa picaresca, abalanzó la cuchara sobre sus dos víctimas. Kaneki hizo una expresión divertida.

—¿Qué? No me mires así. Tengo que comer para ser grande y fuerte. Y para que no me aplasten estos niños quinckes.

—¿No tenían casi tu edad?

—Son niños... de veinte años. ¡Pero son tan inmaduros!

—Y tú no.

— _Exacto._

Tomó un sorbo de café, sonriendo dulcemente. Hide aprovechó para hablar.

—¿Sabes?, me parece una gran idea esto del programa quincke. Al fin la CCG está poniendo de su parte para, ya sabes, eso de "somos todos hermanos".

Kaneki tomó otro sorbo, con la misma sonrisa (congelada).

Hide llevó un pedazo de brownie a su boca.

—He recapacitado. Creo que estás en todo derecho de cuidar tu _miniriqueza._ Yo pago, maldito avaro.

—No es necesario. No quiero abusar de ti.

— _Nah_ , yo insisto. Tengo tanto dinero que ya ni sé qué hacer. Dime Kaneki, ¿qué haces tú, que ganas _como el triple_? No me mires con esa sonrisita; que si me dices que no gastaste nada, lo juro, voy a golpearte.

Kaneki rió ante las muecas extrañas de su amigo.

—Me gustaría un libro nuevo.

—Aburrido.

—Lo dices porque no sabes leer.

—Lo digo porque tus libros son aburridos. Mucho _kanji_ , poco dibujo. Espera, ¡ninguno!

—Déjame beber mi café en paz.

—Eres un amargado. Uno famoso, pero sigues siendo amargado.

—¡Oye!

—Eso fue un cumplido —dijo. Luego pareció recordar algo y llevó una mano a su ligeramente largo cabello rubio oscuro —. Espero que no tenga que que teñirme para la segunda temporada. Me gusta este nuevo _look_.

—Te sienta bien.

—El tuyo tampoco anda mal, ¿sabes? Te ves como un personaje bizarro salido de Hollywood.

Kaneki se levantó súbitamente de la mesa, casi volcando el contenido de su taza. _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y el CCG? ¿Y ese investigador? ¿Ama...? ¿Om...?¿Amon?_

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —ante la ausencia de una respuesta, Hide insistió —. ¿Comes como debes?

—No... no es nada -rápidamente inspeccionó el lugar en busca de alguna excusa. Aliviado reparó, a través de la ventana, en la vitrina de una tienda de libros —. Mira, ¡tienen el último libro de Takatsuki Sen! Eh... ¿Puedo...?

Su amigo asintió riendo.

—Vuelvo enseguida —Kaneki se levantó y salió del café, dejando a Hide y su malteada.

Hide se levantó también del asiento, con ganas de caminar para estirar las piernas. Conociendo a su amigo, este tardaría mucho tiempo en "hojear" ese libro. Un libro que Kaneki ya había leído (no podía mentirle; el libro estaba en el mercado hacía cosa de un mes y no había forma de que ya no lo hubiese comprado). Cuando su mano estaba a punto de rozar el picaporte de la salida, la misma camarera de antes lo interrumpió.

—Disculpe señor. Creo que está olvidando algo —ella sonreía con sorna. _Qué patético._ Balanceó su coleta hasta la mesa y sacó una maleta gris oculta bajo el mantel.

Hide sonrió lo más cortésmente posible y la tomó.

Parecía más pesada.

—Admiro su trabajo —comentó ella.

 _(...)_

—Muchas gracias. Es todo un honor viniendo de una chica tan guapa.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, él ya quería irse.

—Y lo digo enserio. Gracias a ustedes no estamos siendo devorados — sus ojos se pegaron a la espalda de Kaneki.

Había una línea.

—Aprecio sus palabras, señorita, pero tengo que irme —le ofreció una de sus enormes sonrisas; y, con la mano que no sujetaba la maleta, abrió la puerta de la tienda.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a los que tuvieron paciencia y esperaron esta parte! El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso, por lo que estén atentos. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, principalmente a la persona que comentó y a los que agregaron a favoritos y follow (que me demuestran que por lo menos a algunas personas les gusta esta historia).**

 **Les quiero mucho.**

 **Yo (?)**


End file.
